


Look Who's Talking 2

by boom_butterfly_effect



Series: A Very Chrashley Life [14]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, and moving in, finding the perfect house, plus Chris protecting Ashley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Part 14 of Chris and Ashley's life together. Their realtor found them the perfect house, now they have to go check it out!
Relationships: Ashley Brown & Jessica Riley, Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley
Series: A Very Chrashley Life [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792408
Kudos: 4





	Look Who's Talking 2

As gifts from the baby shower, they had gotten a lot of things they needed, mainly from Melinda Washington. There were still a few more things they needed to get with the gift cards to Buy Buy Baby.

As they walked into the store as they had a few times before, they grabbed a cart and started perusing the aisles. The main thing they had been waiting to buy was the car seat so they headed to the far side of the store and were greeted by a worker.

“Hey, can I help you guys find anything?”

They asked plenty of questions before the associate got pulled away and an older lady walked up and awed before reaching out for Ashley’s belly.

She took a step back, anxious, “Please don’t touch me.”

“Oh, honey I’m sorry. Your bump is just so cute,” the lady obviously wasn’t sorry because she reached out again, touching her this time.

“She said not to touch her,” Chris glared at the lady, “Obviously you need to get a hearing aid because you did it anyway.”

“Young man, didn’t your mother teach you manners?”

“My mother taught me that when someone says no, you listen to them. It’s a little thing called  _ consent _ .”

The lady scoffed, “You’re acting like I’m sexually harassing her.”

“ _ Consent isn’t a sexual thing _ ,” Chris said, getting more angry.

Ashley took his hand in hers and started to pull him away from the situation.

“The nerve of that lady.”

“I love your protective side,” Ashley smiled, “But while you were having words with her, Mary-Grace texted that she got word of this house that she thinks is perfect for us, but it is gonna go fast so we need to go tour it.”

The two of them made their way to the house. From the outside alone, Ashley was impressed. It had a three car garage, which was more than they needed but the driveway could easily accommodate their group parties.

Mary-Grace smiled at them as they pulled up, “Hey guys, I can’t  _ wait _ to show you this place.”

As they walked in the front door, they were greeted by a big room with a fireplace, “So this is the main living room with a working fireplace. There’s also a dining room on the far end of the room.”

“ _ Main _ living room?” Chris raised an eyebrow.

“There is a family room as well, but we’ll get there.”

They walked through the living room and through the dining area and left into the kitchen which had a smaller dining table in it. The appliances were new and there was an overlook to another room.

“That’s the family room down there. The previous owners used it as another living room.”

“Damn. There’s 2 living rooms,” Chris said under his breath.

They backtracked to the stairs in the living room and took a right at the top of them to the master room.

“This is  _ massive _ ,” Ashley smiled, looking up at Chris.

“Before we see anymore, how much is it?” Chris replied, “It’s not worth getting your hopes up if it’s out of budget.”

Mary-Grace wrote the price down and showed it to them and Ashley laughed, “Yeah right. Show us the real price.”

“That’s it.”

“Holy shit,” Chris laughed, grabbing Ashley’s hand.

“H-holy shit,” Ashley’s face looked confused.

“You ok, Ash?”

“I think so? I  _ think _ she likes it too. I- I’m not sure though,” she took a second before giggling, “She likes it!”

Chris gasped and reached out to her stomach and Ashley repositioned it and sure enough a little kick followed suit.

“How soon can we put in an offer?” Chris laughed.

“Let’s finish looking around, just to be sure.”

The rest of the house was perfect. 3 other bedrooms and a backyard with a pool. They put in an offer immediately and within a few days they were signing papers.

Moving day was a few weeks later. They rented a moving truck to pack up their apartment furniture and boxes.

Mike and Jess were the first to make it to the new house to help. While Mike and Chris brought in boxes, Jessica unloaded things into the kitchen cabinets, leaving Ashley to hold Mila.

“She’s getting so big, Jess.”

“I know. But soon enough we’ll have your little girl to be the itty bitty one.”

“At least having a house has taken a  _ big _ weight off my shoulders.”

“I bet. We’ve been looking at buying, but haven’t found anything. Not as big of a deal since we have 2 bedrooms at our place.”

“Until we have our next ones together,” Ashley laughed and Jessica shook her head.

“Do you guys have a name for this one?”

“We do, but we want to have some mystery for people. We’ve even thought about now finding out gender for the next one. A little thing to look forward to.”

“That would be  _ torture _ !”

“Maybe, but it would be fun.”

When they finished putting dishes away, they walked out to see Matt and Mike carrying the mattress up the stairs.

“One room unpacked,” Ashley grinned at Chris.

“You could go start unpacking the nursery boxes. Most of the light boxes are up there, clothes and stuff.”

“Thanks, babe.”

Jessica and Ashley followed the boys up the stairs and over to the soon-to-be nursery. The two of them began to unload boxes while Mila did tummy time on the floor.

“Her little laugh is the cutest thing ever, here,” Jessica laid down the clothes she had in her hand and rolled Mila on her back and began to make faces while tickling her.

She let out a full laugh and Ashley awed, “You weren’t lying. That little giggle is so cute.”

They spent the rest of the day unpacking and talking about the differences about life with a baby. With help from the boys as well as Emily and Sam, they managed to make a lot of progress on making the house into their dream house.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the rest of this story :)


End file.
